


Small Bed

by RazorMermaid



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fun in a hotel room!, getting a little handsy!, tiny little BJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazorMermaid/pseuds/RazorMermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa and Ai-chan have to share a hotel room because they are the only ones who can sleep in a small bed together... Nagisa was hoping to be with Rei... but maybe this won't be bad at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Bed

Bad reservations and late nights are a poor combination. 

The Iwatobi boys pulled up to their hotel later than they expected. An unholy mixture of road work, traffic and mishaps had delayed them. The parking lot was full of other buses, and they knew there would be a further wait to get their rooms.

Mazumi High School, Chisuno Academy and Samezuka High were all waiting around in the lobby to be assigned rooms. Gou Matsuoka was trying her best to get the boys their keys, but it was taking forever. Finally, it was just Iwatobi and Samezuka left.

Gou and Samezuka Team Captain Mikoshiba Seijuurou were left to settle things up because there were enough rooms left... but not enough beds. 

"Here's what we've figured out. We've arranged you by height. Some of the beds are very big: california king... and some are just average: full. I'm sorry to rearrange your normal pairs, but we've mixed the two teams together so everyone can be comfortable. So here are your assignments!"

Keys were handed out. Pairs found each other. Nagisa hoped somehow he would be with Rei... but...

Oh.

Nagisa watched Rei go to a different bank of elevators with Rin. While he and Ai-chan waited for the elevator to take them to their room.

Aiichirou and Nagisa stood in front of the hotel room's door. It was the very last door on the top floor of the business man's hotel. Super-luxurious was beyond their teams budget. They were both dead on their feet. Even normally bouncy and energetic Nagisa was flat as a deflated beach ball.

Ai-chan stuck his key into the door, "I just hope it isn't a twin bed. We aren't that small." he said tiredly.

Nagisa half-smiled. He just wanted to lie down.

When they opened the door. It was surprising to say the least. 

The room was spacious! Actually very large! The bed was a double, so that was good, they could be comfortable. But there was also a couch, a big TV and a corner balcony! The bathroom was palatial! There was a deep, water-jet tub AND a shower!

"Oh, wow! Nagisa-chan! Look at the view!" Ai had thrown open the curtains and opened the door to the balcony. They stood out there a few minutes and took some pictures. They could see all the way to the Sports venue they would be swimming at tomorrow! But it was cold so they went inside.

When they closed the balcony door, Nagisa noticed how cold it was in the room.

"Ai-chan... does it feel cold in here? Like outside cold?" Nagisa was inspecting the thermostat, but it said 72 degrees. Didn't feel like it.

"Maybe, it's because we were outside. And we're tired." Ai-chan reasoned, "I'm going to take a hot shower and relax."

"Good idea. Just leave it running, ok? I'll get in after you!" Nagisa opened his bag and was rummaging through it on the floor. Ai-chan noticed how tight his cute behind was as he headed to the bathroom.

When he got there, he turned on the shower and took off his clothes. The glass sided shower quickly filled up with steam. Ai noticed the excellent supply of bath products the hotel had in the shower and on the rim of the bath. Maybe he should let Nagisa-chan know. 

"Hey, Nagisa! You could take a bath at the same time... there's plenty of soap, and face wash... and bubble bath." Then he got under the water it felt very warm and soothing.

Nagisa appeared at the door, "Bubble bath?" He picked up the small bottles on the side of the bath and examined them. Fancy! One bottle was a very expensive brand Nagisa had only seen in magazines!

Hm. Why not? He glanced over at the shower stall where Ai-chan was soaping himself up under the spray. Well, he had said "at the same time" hadn't he?

Nagisa turned on the water and shucked off his clothes.

Within moments he was in the perfectly warm water and covered in sweet smelling bubbles. A set of switches was just above his head and he hit one. Bubble jets began to gently swirl the water around his body and he sighed as he sunk down into the tub up to his chin. He folded up a wet facecloth and put it on top of his head. Bliss.

From his position he could see Ai-chan in the shower. The steam was billowing around his lithe body as he washed himself. Nagisa had never had taken the chance to have a good look at the little athlete from Team Samezuka. How pretty he was. So pale and smooth. And all that moisturizing shower gel he was using would make his skin soft and fragrant. So pretty... everywhere. A different kind of beautiful than the living sculpture that was Rei. But beautiful all the same.

Hm. Maybe these room assignments weren't so bad after all.

For all his obliviousness at being observed, pretty, pale-haired Aiichirou was doing some observing of his own. Nagisa had such a nice body... not like Captain Seijuurou, who was so powerful and manly, but nicely formed and he had a _really_ nice ass. So rounded. 

Maybe sharing a bed with the petite swimmer from Iwatobi wouldn't be so bad.

Ai shut off the warm water and grabbed the towel hanging over the door, wrapping it around him. He got out and stepped into the colder air of the bathroom. 

"Brr... I think there's something wrong with the a/c in this room!" he said.

"Me, too. Shut the door and turn on the heat lamp while you dry." Nagisa turned the heat up further in the water and set the jets at maximum. He happily swished his body around in the water giving Ai-chan a sweetly tantalizing display of portions of his warmed, pink skin. 

When the heat lamp was turned on the regular lights went off. Now, the two of them were bathed in dim orange light of the heat lamp. 

"Should I go out and get our sleep clothes? So we can change in here and not get cold?"

"Good thinking, Aiichirou-chan! I put mine on top of my suitcase. Just grab them, please!"

Ai-chan dashed out the door and returned very quickly. He had an armful of clothes and his duffle bag, "Maybe we should call the front desk."

"We could... It'll take all night to fix probably and there isn't another room to move us to... and everybody else is asleep by now. Maybe we should sleep in the bathroom?" Nagisa splashed happily.

"I think we should brave the bed. There's an extra blanket and the bed will soon warm up. Especially... with two of us." Aiichirou colored a little bit at that... or it could have been the heat lamps. Whatever it was, Nagisa reached for the plug to let the water out and rinsed himself down under the still running spigot. 

The two pretty young men toweled themselves off, and while turning their backs to one another to change also still managed to sneak glances at one another in the mirror. 

Ai-chan thought that even though he wasn't a daddy like Seijuurou, Nagisa had a lovely body and an exquisitely shaped cock. So pink, so finely shaped!

The both finished dressing and made for the bed. The snuggled down and as predicted the bed did warm up quickly. Too quickly.

Nagisa lay looking up the ceiling, "I'm too hot."

"Take off your t-shirt. I'll take off mine." The both sat up and stripped off their shirts and then went back under the covers. They scrunched up their pillows and faced each other.

"Good night, Ai-chan." Nagisa sighed and closed his eyes.

"Night, Nagisa." Ai felt a little disappointed. Not even a cuddle? 

Nagisa still had his eyes closed, "If it weren't so late I'd offer you a little something to help you sleep."

Ai drew a tremulous breath, "Like what?"

Nagisa scootched closer and laid his head on the same pillow as Ai, "Well, kisses here..." Nagisa laid a finger on Ai's lips, "wouldn't help you sleep. But one here..." Nagisa's hand dipped down to caress through his pajama bottoms the pretty little appendage he had seen earlier, "That would help you sleep for sure."

Ai-chan felt himself stiffen under Nagisa's warm hand. 

"Do you want me to?" Nagisa asked sweetly, "I'm quite good."

Without waiting for an answer, Nagisa ducked down under to covers and pulled down the front of Ai's sleep pants. Ai's pretty cock sprang up at him and he took it in his mouth carefully, licking and kissing gently. Ai shuddered and whispered Nagisa's name until he came.

 

Meeting up with both teams in the lobby next morning, the pairs who had retired the night before were in many different states. Rei and Rin looked exhausted, Seijuurou and Makoto looked fine, and all the others seemed ok.

Gou apologized for the rushed accommodations the night before and asked anyone if they would like to change. She specially wanted to know if Nagisa and Ai were ok with the arrangements, since they would be staying for a second night.

"Was the bed ok? Is the room too small? I can put you on a list in case anyone leaves to move you in with someone else."

Nagisa and Aiichirou looked at each other, "No, that's ok. We're get along just fine."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own/create and Free! characters. Just this fic.
> 
> If you have any requests, please let me know and I will try to accommodate. No non/con.


End file.
